


Anything's Fair in Wrestling

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Gen, J2, J2M, Mishalecki - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Misha Collins, Wrestling, ticklish misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen, Jared, and Misha are wrestling and the two younger actors are pretty hard on their costar (as usual).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything's Fair in Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lot of talk back when j2m got into that wrestling match resulting in various obvious rug burns, so this is what seeped from my giddily overloaded brain.

Misha groaned as he landed face down on the ground once again, Jensen quick to straddle his back. He heard Jared’s familiar laughter next to them. How he had managed to let himself get in to this situation he couldn’t even remember. He needed to remind himself that he was not big enough to stand a chance in a wrestling match with Jensen and the moose.

Jensen laughed and pulled Misha’s arms back, eliciting a small gasp and grunt from the smaller, immobilized man.

"Give up yet Mish?" He grinned, "Told ya you couldn’t beat me."

"No." Misha almost growled adamantly, he was determined not to go down like this, so quickly and easily; he wanted to at least put up a fight.

"Oh come on. Look at you, you’re so small. You can’t win." Jared butted in, jabbing a finger into Misha’s side for emphasis.

Misha jumped. It didn’t go unnoticed by Jensen or Jared. They exchanged devious looks.

"You sure you don’t wanna just admit I’m awesome and give up?" Jensen chuckled.

"Fuck you." Misha spat back without vigor. He wasn’t angry with either of them, just didn’t want to give up so easily.

"Alright, you asked for it." Jensen grinned. He had both of Misha’s arms pinned high on his back, holding them down with one hand. His other hand came down on Misha’s side, squeezing a few times.

"H-hey wait what are you doing??" Misha’s voice went up an octave.

"You know Jared you’re right, Mish is really damn tiny. Look!" Jensen grinned and ran his fingers over Misha’s side, up to his ribs, digging in to them slightly.

Misha was tugging at the death grip Jensen had on his arms, “No- no stop- Jensen! Cut it out! Tha-ah s’not fair!”

"Anything’s fair in wrestling." Jensen stated matter-of-factly. His fingers danced across Misha’s sides, causing the thinner man to squirm and breathe irregularly, gasping slightly whenever Jensen’s hands reached a particularly sensitive spot.

Jared had sat back long enough. He looked at Jensen, the two of them communicating without words. Jensen suddenly slid off Misha, for which Misha was extremely greatful, but it was short lived when Jared flipped him over so his back was on the ground; Jensen resumed his position straddling Misha’s thighs and waist.

"W-wait- guys.." Misha protested, growing nervous.

Jared pulled his arms up, pinning them under his knees. Misha struggled, but it was futile. The hem of his shirt started to ride up a bit as Misha twisted in his useless attempts to free himself. Jensen’s lips turned up and he slid his finger over the exposed strip of skin; Misha’s whole body shuddered under the touch.

"Aw Jared look how ticklish Mish is, ain’t that cute?" Jensen teased, bringing his fingers down on Misha’s stomach again.

"Fuck J-Jen-sen cut it out!" Misha squirmed, trying not to laugh; his resolve was weakening with every touch on his skin feeling like electricity jolting through him.

Jared smirked and joined the assault, his fingers sliding down the underside of Misha’s upper arms. Misha’s body twitched, and he began tugging incessantly at his hands; Jared was not going anywhere any time soon.

When Jared’s hands made their way in to Misha’s underarms, all hell broke loose. Misha bucked, almost throwing Jensen off. He gave an almost girlish scream, the dam holding back his laughter broke.

"Ahaha n-no no! Stahahahahahop fu- Jarahahahahahahahaad!! Ahaha Jen- st-ahaHAHAHA nohOHAHA come ahahahahahon- not fahahair!" Misha was struggling for freedom, for relief from the constant tingling feeling on his torso and under his arms, but his two devious costars were much stronger than him.

He jumped when Jensen slid a finger in to his navel, arching his back and making a delicious squeaking sound before bursting into laughter. “J-Jen-ahahahahahahahehehehaha stahahahahop!”

"Nah this is way too much fun!" Jensen laughed.

Jared snickered and dug his fingers in to Misha’s ribs.

"But I suppose we could let you go if you just admit I’m amazing." Jensen laughed.

"And I don’t know… agree to be our slave for a week!" Jared added quickly.

"F-fuck hhehe what? Ahahahaa n-no way hehe!" Misha groaned and squirmed beneath his two hulking friends.

"He’s a resilient little fighter I’ll give him that." Jensen snickered with a smirk.

Jared tried out the sensitivity of Misha high up on his body, under his arms and down his upper ribs, and he was not disappointed in the slightest at the actor’s reactions.

Misha could barely struggle anymore, panting for breath through his laughter. His nerves were overloaded with the tickling sensations running through him caused by Jensen and Jared. Jensen noted that Misha was definitely weakened from laughter, and decided this was a perfect opportunity to get at a spot that would really drive Mish over the edge.

He flipped himself around so he was straddling Misha’s hips but facing his feet, grinning wide as he brought his hands down to the area right above the smaller man’s knees.

Misha jerked and laughed with a renewed vigor at the sensation on his legs, “N-no no stop! Stahahahahhop! Fuck! Jen-sahahahaHAHAHAhaha no not th-there! You- you’re amazing okay?! Hahaha is that what you-wahahahanted me to sahahay? Haha you’re awesome now stahaHAHAHAOP!”

"I don’t know he doesn’t really sound sincere." Jared chuckled, swirling his fingers under Misha’s arms, "I mean he was laughing the whole time he said it."

"Whahahahat? That’s not fahahahair! Stop!" Jensen squeezed Misha’s overly sensitive thighs right above his knees over and over, ignoring his pleas, and then spidered his fingers down against his inner thighs.

Misha was kicking and laughing as hard as he could, his breathing alternating between deep gasps and shallow breaths; he couldn’t speak anymore, simply mouthing, “please stop” over and over.

Jensen realized Misha was really struggling to breathe and decided to give him a break on his severely ticklish legs. He turned to face Misha again, a grin still plastered to his face.

They knew he had been weakened enough from laughing to really fight back at all, and Jared wanted to give one more spot a try, so he quickly got up and sat on Misha’s shins.

Jensen had to throw himself down on Misha quickly to prevent him from getting up. He landed on him, laying over his stomach with his face extremely close to the other actor’s, hands reaching up and holding down Misha’s arms.

Misha glared, or at least tried to glare, at Jensen with pleading eyes. He could barely breathe anymore, and he was going crazy. Jensen had his hands full with Misha’s arms so he couldn’t tickle him, but that didn’t stop Jared.

Jared slipped a finger down Misha’s socked sole, and the dark haired actor’s eyes widened in fear, “N-no! Dammit stop! Don’t!”

Misha looked up at Jensen’s green eyes pleadingly, but all he was met with was a smirk from the bigger man on top of him. Misha’s face was red as he again tried to fight back laughter. Jensen chuckled and held him as Jared continued his onslaught of Misha’s soles.

"I cahan’t breathe!" Misha huffed out.

"Sure you can! Else you wouldn’t be able to say that!" Jared laughed and added fingers on Misha’s feet, swiping down the soles and wiggling against the balls of his feet. Misha’s resolve cracked when Jared slipped off his socks and attacked his toes.

"No no no-ahahahahahaHAHAHA Ja-Jarahahahahahed stop! St-op!" His laughing and giggling sounded almost like a girl, "Jensenahahaha get off! Lehehehet me up!"

He squirmed beneath them, trying to catch his breath but miserably failing. “Dammit hahaha you win -you win just stahahahahhop!” Jared gave Misha’s soles one last tickle before withdrawing his fingers with a wide grin.

Jensen noted that the tickling had stopped because Misha had slumped down in exhaustion and was panting like a hot, tired dog. Jensen grinned and released the dark haired actor’s wrists, giving his cheek a pinch and poking his side just to see him flinch away and gasp, before finally standing with his brotherly costar and chuckling at the mess they’d made of Misha.

"Th-that was…so not fair…" Misha grumbled from the floor.

"Anything’s fair in wrestling." Jensen repeated his earlier response.

"That wasn’t…wrestling…that was just….cruel…" Misha’s reply came between long breaths.

"It’s not our fault you’re so tiny! Maybe if you were bigger you’d have stood a chance!" Jared teased him.

"Yeah and it probably would’ve been to your advantage too if you weren’t so damn ticklish." Jensen chuckled.

"I’m not small I’m a normal sized person! You’re just a huge fucking moose!" Misha rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows.

Jared laughed and plopped himself on the hotel bed with the remote. Jensen bent down and ruffled Misha’s hair before moving to join his long haired friend.

He glanced back at Misha, “Well work is gonna be a lot more fun now.”

Jared laughed, “Definitely.”

Misha just groaned from the ground.


End file.
